


La Vie en Secrète

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Athletes, F/M, Fame, Hockey, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Derek et Casey réfléchissent à leur point de vue sur la célébrité et à l'état de leur relation secrète.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 8





	La Vie en Secrète

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life in Secrecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879977) by [NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian). 



Ce n’est pas que Derek a honte d’elle et c’est pourquoi il est si secret au sujet de leur relation, vraiment.

Non, _vraiment_.

C’est parce qu’il connaît le prix qui en découlera une fois que les nouvelles seront sorties. Je veux dire, il est un joueur de hockey célèbre, assez populaire et reconnu dans les rues, et sa petite amie est sa demi-sœur aussi. Les médias auraient une journée sur le terrain, et Casey n’a pas besoin de stress.

Même maintenant, des années plus tard, ou plutôt deux ans, quatre mois et huit jours pour être exact, non pas qu’il compte, Derek se demande toujours avec le concept de « avoue la vérité », pour ainsi dire.

Bien sûr, tout le secret a rendu tout plus compliqué, beaucoup plus que ce qu’il aurait prévu. Les vacances étaient difficiles à planifier, les réservations de dîner signifiait qu’ils devaient être aussi loin des autres clients, fenêtres et même des caméras de sécurité que possible et qu’ils ont également dû quitter le restaurant à des moments différents ou par des portes différentes.

Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement sortir et s’amuser ou leur relation comme d’autres couples pourraient. _Comme Casey pourrait si seulement elle sortait avec quelqu’un d’autre_.

Ce n’était pas la misère tout le temps, cependant. Derek aimait sa vie privée et il savait que se faufiler autour était un petit prix à payer pour la grande relation qu’il avait. À leur tour, cela signifiait que les deux d’entre eux pouvaient continuer leur vie sans implication de la presse, les paparazzi et sans l’attention non désirée des fans.

Derek n’était nullement inconscient de l’attention féminine qu’il recevait, et même se prélassait sur elle un peu, parce qu’il a changé et mûri, mais pas né de nouveau. Il a été excessif et injustifié ces derniers temps, cependant.

L’équipe l’a propulsé à l’avant d’une campagne de marketing axée sur, vous l’avez deviné, les fans féminins. Son visage a été éclaboussé à travers le compte de tous les Maple Leafs sur les médias sociaux en existence, et il n’est jamais allé dans autant de spectacles de variétés.

Cela, couplé à ses prouesses sur la glace sans cesse améliorées, le succès de la Coupe Stanley et un très probablement un trophée Hart de joueur le plus utile à l’horizon, l’a fait centre d’attention, et il a été agréable et cool pendant un certain temps, mais il commençait à râper sur lui.

Oui, son salaire a eu une augmentation massive ces derniers mois, et les redevances pour son chandail étaient honteusement élevées, mais il était un joueur de hockey, il devrait concentrer son énergie dans la pratique et les jeux, et pourtant, il a sauté la pratique plus d’une fois parce qu’il était sur le plateau à CBC.

La popularité semblait une malédiction, maintenant plus que jamais.

* * *

Au début, l’attention que Derek a reçue sur écoute Casey.

Elle a eu du mal à séparer qui il était de la version que tout le monde a créée pour lui, et pour quelqu’un qui l’a vu vomir son estomac avant ses jeux au Queens, c’était vraiment dire quelque chose.

Ce n’est pas comme si elle était confuse par le front qu’il a mis en place, surtout parce que c’était un peu son truc depuis qu’elle l’a rencontré. Elle connaissait son Derek, elle aimait son Derek, mais le côté de la renommée de lui était un obstacle qu’elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait saisir comment s’attaquer, mais elle a convenu avec elle-même dès le début qu’elle devait trouver un moyen, parce qu’elle tombait encore plus difficile pour lui que le temps coché par.

Avec leur relation dans la clandestinité, elle a été en mesure d’éviter les commentaires négatifs qu’elle a vu beaucoup d’autres importants de l’athlète reçu. Il n’y avait pas de comptes de fans effrayants pour elle qui la suivait à chaque mouvement. Il n’y a eu aucun commentaire au sujet de son apparence ou de son poids. Elle pourrait aller travailler normalement et être elle-même.

Elle n’avait pas besoin d’être la « petite amie de Derek Venturi, MVP » à moins qu’elle ne voulût être, et elle voulait juste être la petite amie de Derek. Il a effacé la pression de leur relation, autre que de travailler sur la façon de ne pas se faire prendre, et jusqu’à présent, il fonctionnait assez bien.

Cependant, maintenant, elle n’est pas si sûr qu’il pourrait continuer de cette façon.

Casey pensait vraiment que c’était ce qu’elle voulait, et peut-être que c’était pour un moment. Une vie heureuse dans le secret, sans s’inquiéter de ce que les autres pensaient d’eux ensemble.

Le problème, c’est qu’ils ne pouvaient pas vivre comme ça éternellement. Quelque chose ferait sauter la couverture et maintenant c’est vraiment une question de quand et comment. Leur relation devait être rendue publique à un moment donné et même si ce n’était pas le cas, elle voulait en quelque sorte que ce soit le cas. Revendiquer la propriété publique.

D’ailleurs, comment sur Terre leur relation avancerait-elle dans le secret ? Comment se marieraient-ils ? Comment ils auraient des enfants ?

Derek veut ça ?

Parfois, elle avait l’impression que son esprit fondait dans les doutes, les questions et les peurs, et elle voulait juste mettre fin à tout cela. Peut-être qu’il _valait_ mieux sortir et laisser les médias la déchirer.

Surtout maintenant qu’elle ne pensait pas seulement à elle-même.


End file.
